


Orders

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Remus is very good when it comes to orders.





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Has a slight BDSM overtone. Also _mentions_ bestiality and sexual toys. No ages are given or alluded to.

"Come on Remus, fuck me harder. Fuck me like I know you want to," Harry ordered the man plowing into him from behind.

Rather than respond verbally, he fucked the slim figure under him. He could not remember how he had wound up as Harry's lover. How the boy had wrapped him around his little finger, but he would not change it for the world.

"Yeah, there's your knot. Can you feel it forming Remus? Are you ready to knot me?" he asked, as he pushed back to encourage the man.

"Yes," he panted as he pounded the ass harder and faster. "Still so fucking tight. It's like I'm fucking a virgin, every time."

"Uh huh, feels as good as when you popped my cherry. You made me call you sir, before fucking my mouth; and made me beg on my hands and knees for your cock to fill me. You still like to be called Sir, don't you... _Sir,_ " Harry taunted his lover.

"Yeah bitch, who owns this ass?"

"You sir, only you," Harry answered obediently.

"That's right. I don't like to deprive my whore of his much needed fuckings. I could hire someone to come in and fuck you, but then I would have to kill them. You need something I won't want to kill. I know. I'll either bring in a fucking machine that I can strap you down for. Though, maybe I will bring in a real dog. Get your whore hole sloppy with doggy saliva and jizz, before I fuck into you. Would you like that baby? Want me to get a doggy to knot your slutty ass? Here it comes. I'm going to knot your ass. Fuck your hand baby. Come on, I want to feel you squeeze my knot." Remus panted as he fucked the boy faster and deeper.

Harry reached under and stroked his aching cock in time with his lover's strokes. Both yelled as the knot finally tied them together.

"I'm not sure how I would feel about being a _dog's_ bitch," he finally said once he caught his breath.

Remus chuckled, "It was just heat of the moment talk. I would..."

"We should try it. Both the machine and the dog. Perhaps a Deerhound. I reserve the right to say never again," Harry shocked the man with his words.

"Merlin, you are perfect. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too. Now, time for a nap. I will want round two when we wake."

There werewolf just chuckled as he gathered his lover closely. He needed to go to Gringotts, the boy had more than earned the right to have a ring and a promise of forever.

~Fin~


End file.
